The Amethyst Dragon
The Amethyst Dragon, otherwise known as Lorelei, is the daughter of whom could be considered the main antagonist of the series, Solar =Background= Lorelei Furea is regarded as the prototype homunculus, in the set of daughters that the Black Dragon had created with the White Dragon, despite being the youngest of her trio of sisters, and, according to herself, 'the most flawed'. It's thought that Solar sends her off on dangerous assignments due to her flaws, or mainly to see if she could fight just as well as her other sisters. Despite this, Lorelei seems to have no qualm doing so. Which is actually one of the few things she's capable of that her sisters aren't capable of. After spending about a year alone within the Spectral Tower, her parents had released her from her living place, lack of socialization has led her awkward, especially since previous times with her eyes open ended in strong failure. It isn't long until Lorelei, instead of the strongly predicted Sake, would be looked upon as Solar's successor for the First Oriharan in the case he ever becomes incapable. =Personality= Compared to the curious personality of the eldest sister, or the often annoyed and snarky personality of her older sister, Lorelei's personality is that of a highly friendly nature that seeks to make friends of people if they're friends of her father. She lets everyone know that she can take care of herself, and seems to put herself at the head of the situation at times. Sometimes even handling it all by herself. Being a "Don't worry about that, I've got it covered" kind of person. Despite this, she's well aware of her flaws, and not only this negates any would be arrogance. But it gives her a soul-gripping inferiority complex. Lorelei doesn't think she can be as good as her siblings, but aims to try her best to impress her parents, and would avoid doing what makes them angry. Which may be one of the few traits that she has. Compared to her siblings, Lorelei aspires to be the perfect daughter she can for her parents. Whereas insulting what she does would make her upset. In turn, however, with this personality it later made Lorelei a capable thinker and the best problem solver in the family. Although any sort of circumstance where her friendly nature is declined in trying to resolve a situation, she may bear her fangs. =Attire, Physical Appearance= Initially during her time in the spectral tower, Lorelei wore a white cloak with a black dress shirt and long white skirt underneath, although after her release, this consisted of: *a black and silver coat. Purple underneath. The specific black was jetblack, and the collar was an amethyst color, held together by a white brooch with an amethyst gem. Underneath the coat is a short, side cut black, silver trim skirt, where most of her legs had magenta garment under a pair of obsidianate leggings. Above, a white dress shirt. Compared to the tipless glove history Trinity is so fond of having, she wears full black leather gloves. =Skills= Lorelei is the wielder of the Clocksabre, a prototype weapon created by the Organization to resemble a clock, and it adapts to whatever form the wielder is using the most. In Lorelei's case, a Naginata. Aside to wielding the Clocksabre, Lorelei also knows a bit more time and space magic than even her father, this allows her to wield the Clocksabre to it's fullest potential. Along with wielding Holy magic, something that no one in her family has ever decided to wield or use in any case. Lastly, however, a power that isn't unique. Pyromancy, specifically in the electricity field. With the time and space magic, aside to altering the reality of how the Clocksabre performs, Lorelei's capable of after-imaging, while most people would think this is teleporting. The manipulation of space along with electricity allows Lorelei to slide in any direction she pleases, though leaving a color of her red aura as she does so. This is used as a form of quick dodging without having to exert much effort to move herself, making her a pretty agile opponent despite using a polearm. Each 'hand' in the gigantic clock, which seems to automatically modify itself to whatever time zone it's in unless Lorelei's using it as a weapon. This means that Lorelei can cover herself at nearly any angle. Lorelei's knowledge of electromancy allows her to sense the bioelectric fields of those living, aside to sensing lifeforce in all creatures. It's thought that this is the way of how she sees things with her eyes closed, the reason as towards why is currently an uncontrolled demonic eye power which if the person isn't a friend of her's. Would result in that if someone looked into her eyes, they'd be given a series of images flashing before that they actually see of what most people seem to describe as indescribable terror. Those arrogant of their abilities would not normally suffer from this effect, but instead, boosted overconfidence. Normally however, it gives a fear effect. Being an electromancer, Lorelei's able to use electricity and magnetism to her advantage. Aside to those combined with space and time, it allows her to hold objects in place and then shoot them at high speeds without warning. It's known that Lorelei's capable of freezing time like her father, if left unchecked long enough. Though of course, only for a short while. She is also capable of mimicking her father's Statis ability, although to a greater length where she's allowed to freeze time and teleport in her own area of effect. Category:Black&White Category:Black Dragon Sol's chars Category:Antagonist Category:Anti-Heroes